thecoolerserverfandomcom-20200213-history
FNG Guide
This is the FNG (Fucking New Guy) Guide for The Cooler Server's Arma III Operations. The purpose of this guide is to teach FNGs everything they need to know about how to be an effective asset during Ops. I know this guide is long, but it will give you a very deep understanding of how and why we operate the way we do. TO SEE LARGER IMAGES CLICK THEM Self Interact and Interact Menus Standard key configuration for self interact is Ctrl + Windows and conversely, interact is just Windows. You use these menus to interact (go figure) with yourself (Equipment) and your environment (Vehicles, Crates, People, Enemies). Earplugs Earplugs ensure you don’t go deaf (yeah that’s a thing). Because some guns such as .50 cal snipers and hydra missiles are so loud, they can cause you to go deaf. When this happens, everything from gunshots to your teammates voices are muffled to the point where you usually can't tell what is happening. Also, there will be a constant, high pitch ringing for up to several minutes. Please make sure at some point during the setup of our missions you put these in through the self interact menu. Situational Awareness Situational Awareness plays a huge role in Arma. If you are situationally unaware, you may easily get you or your teammates killed. Try your best to keep tabs on your teammates and their movements. Spacing/Intervals Keeping your spacing while movement is occurring is vital to minimizing casualties during firefights. Do not run directly behind or next to a fellow team member. This is one of the biggest problems new people have. Keep your distance, but not too far. There is a difference between having good spacing and running off on your own. Also, when people are taking cover do you best to spread out or one grenade can kill an entire fireteam. Backblast The backblast zone is a cone shaped area behind a rocket launcher where hot gases are expelled with great force after the rocket/missile is fired. This is a problem because the force can severely injure or kill anyone standing behind the rocket launcher. The safest place to be when a teammate is launching a rocket is a couple meters to their side, preferably slightly infront of them as well. Before firing, the person with the rocket will yell “CLEAR BACKBLAST!”. Once everyone is clear from behind the launcher, anyone can call “BACKBLAST CLEAR!”. Only then, will the rocket be fired. Teammates Obviously we run our missions as a TEAM. Part of this is ensuring you are aware of your team at all times. Don’t be the guy who gives people “Zach Brand Medicine”. Vocalization Remember to vocalize what you need or see. If you're not vocal throughout the mission, your teammates won't be able to help you. Not being vocal is another huge issue FNG's have. '''One of the best examples of being vocal is calling out any movement you see. Being vocal does not mean “Oh hey I saw a tree!” or other useless banter, it means pointing out relevant items that may need attention. Being social and cracking jokes during the mission is highly encouraged, but once we get into serious situations useless banter needs to stop immediately. Map Check the map M frequently. We mark friendly and hostile positions on the map throughout the mission. We also mark other important points on the map such as landing zones (LZ’s). The more aware you are of your surroundings the safer you will be. It is important to note that one downside to maps is that sometimes their marks are out of date. When a friendly sniper team takes fire they are going to prioritize getting to cover over updating their position on the map, so don’t put too much faith in map marks. Also, if you see a marker on the map that you know is outdated, go ahead and delete it DEL. Say when you are about to do it, that way other people can confirm that it is outdated. Radio Pay attention to the radio. If someone says something over the radio, odds are it is important. Unlike the map, the information coming over radio is very rarely old or inaccurate. The radio is where you will get the most up to date intel available so it tends to be very accurate. However, people can make mistakes so be sure to double check before acting on any intel you get. If you get the call to fire down a road at some contacts, make sure for yourself that they are hostile and if they are not, call it out over the radio. Battle Buddy (Where is your bb?) We utilize a Battle buddy system. This means you will be responsible for, as well as be the charge of another person. Stay near your Battle Buddy and keep them alive so long as you are not needlessly endangering yourself. Report if they go down, or die, etc. If no one acknowledges you when you say your battle buddy is down, say it again but louder. Be as annoying and loud as possible until a medic acknowledges you and tells you what to do (Even if they just tell you they're busy and to shut up). Calling Out Targets Who can call out targets? '''ANYONE. If you see a contact, you NEED to call it out as soon as possible. An extra second to run to cover can be the difference between life and death. What to Call Out Anything you see moving that you don't think the rest of your group knows about. Whether you see a civilian, friendly, hostile, or an unknown contact that others don't know about, call it out! How to Call Out For this, remember your Triple D’s. Designation, Degrees, and Distance. Utilizing the Triple D callout method are big parts (lol) of using quick, concise radio communications. First, call out what kind of contact you see. Call them a civilian, friendly, or hostile. If you don’t know what kind of contact you see, simply call them a “contact”. Second, call what degrees they are at. To do this, press and hold K to open your compass. Once it is open, line up the contact with the sighting wire as shown in the picture (contact circled in red). Look to see where the red orienting line is on the degree marks around the edge of the compass face. In the example picture, the red orienting line is at about 190 degrees so the target is at 190 degrees. Don’t worry about being too precise on this part, especially at shorter ranges. Just get people looking in the right direction. For example, if the contact is at 190 degrees, saying anywhere between 160 and 220 degrees would be fine. It's more important to make people aware of the threat than to get an exact location. Third, try to estimate the contacts distance. In the above picture the contact is at about 200m (the picture is zoomed in). If you can, guess a range. In this case, anything between 100m and 300m would be fine. If you don’t think you can guess a range, just say close, near, or far. So, for the above you could say “Hostile. 190 degrees. 200 meters”. However, saying something like “Contact. 200 degrees. medium range.” would be perfectly fine. Basic Radio Knowing when and how to use your radio is essential, therefore you must know the controls. Below is a list of default commands for radios: NOTE: '''The only controls you really need to worry about when you're first starting are How to talk Caps Lock, How to open your radio interface + Caps Lock, and how to change your speech volume + Tab. directly from the Task Force Radio website: http://radio.task-force.ru/en/ AN/PRC-152 Currently, our standard issue radio is the AN/PRC-152, which you can get from any arsenal. The AN/PRC-152 can be used by pressing and holding LOCK on your keyboard while talking, and releasing once you are done talking on it. Everyone on the same frequency as you (noted as #1 in the picture below) will hear you. In our example radio, everyone in range (the 152 has a range of 5km) of you that is on frequency 153.6 will hear you. Note, if the person you are trying to contact is at 4,800m from you, your message may not be transmitted clearly (eg. fuzzy, staticy, garbled, etc.). Also, be aware that the radios are realistically affected by terrain. For example, if you are trying to contact someone and there is a mountain inbetween you and them, then the message won't be transmitted clearly. This can dramatically decrease the effective range of your radio. To boost your signal you should try to get to a high point (ex. on top of a hill or mountain). Alternatively, you can use someone else that is not affected by the obstruction as an intermediary. Radio Programming Once you have your radio, open it up Ctrl + P. First, we need to change our frequency. Click in the box where your current frequency is listed (box #1 in image, currently set to 153.6). Once you click there, backspace until you have no frequency listed, then type the appropriate frequency for your group/team. If you don't know your team, refer to the chart to the right, or ask your commander. Also, before every Op we will make sure that everyone is on the appropriate frequency. Once you have typed in the appropriate frequency, click the ENT button on the radio (listed as #2). This will set your frequency that you entered. Now that your frequency is set, you can click on the dial at the top of the radio (marked as #3) to change your radio volume. To decrease the volume, left click the dial. To increase the volume, right click the dial. Once you have programmed your radio, press Escape on your keyboard to close the radio interface. Now you can talk on the radio by holding Lock and releasing it whenever you are done talking. In Ops, do a quick test transmission before we are deployed. Just say something like "Radio Check on (Insert your frequency here)". If everything is working, someone will reply over radio with something like "I read you on (Insert your frequency here)". Radio Etiquette When you talk on the radio, everyone within range and on the same frequency will hear what you say. Sometimes this can be 10+ people. Additionally, anyone near you will be able to hear what you say. If everyone were to say everything over the radio, then the radio would be a constant clusterfuck of information which would be useless to most people hearing it. Because of this, we only use radios for important/relevant information. Below is a list of situations when you should use your radio. * Requesting medic (for yourself or others near you) * Calling out contacts * Alerting friendlies to possible cases of friendly fire * Answering someone that you heard on the radio * Any emergencies (Use your best judgement on this) Note: Most radio communication will be handled by team leads and commanders. However, if you feel that something you have to say is important enough to say over radio, don't be afraid to use it. If you go the entire Op without saying at least one or two things over the radio, then you weren't using it enough. Basic Medical How to Medic To medic yourself or to check if you are hurt open your self-interact menu Ctrl + Windows and select “Medical”. To medic other people, open the interact menu Windows while looking at the patient. If someone is injured, the part of the body that is injured will be highlighted red and the details of the wound(s) will be shown on the left of your screen. Once you select the part of the body that is injured, you will get many treatment options. This is where you will bandage wounds, give morphine (painkiller), epinephrine, and apply tourniquetes, as well as check blood pressure and heart rate. What to do If You're Hit When you are hit, your first priority should be to get to hard cover so you don’t get hit again. Next, call out that you are wounded and ask for a medic. If a medic can get to you they will fix you up as quick as they can and you can get back to the fight. Please note, if you move while a medic is trying to fix you up, you will disrupt the action and it will be cancelled. Also, if you turn while someone is trying to heal you, it will be extremely difficult for them to select the right option, so please stay as still as possible until the medic tells you that you are good to go. If a medic can’t immediately get to you (they may be busy, suppressed, unconscious, or dead) start fixing yourself up. Fixing Yourself Up Once you are in cover, open the self-interact menu + Windows and select “Medical”. Go to whatever part of your body is injured and use Packing Bandages if you were shot, Elastic Bandages if you were hit by a grenade, and use QuickClot if you are not sure what to use. If you use the wrong type of bandages, they will do very little to stop the bleeding. For a complete list of the types of bandages and what wound to use them on, visit this link and scroll down to 2.2.1.9. However, for the purposes of this introduction guide just stick with using packing if shot, elastic for grenades, and QuickClot if you’re not sure. Multiple Injuries and Tourniquets Depending on the severity of the wounds, it may take multiple bandages to stop the bleeding. If someone is seriously injured, it can take 5 - 10+ bandages to stop all their bleeding. If a patient has sustained serious injuries, it can be a good idea to “Tourniquet” a limb. This will cut off blood flow to the limb, significantly slowing down the bleeding. However, this is only a temporary solution. If the tourniquet is left on for too long (5+ minutes), the patient will start to bleed even more, and be in serious pain. Remove the tourniquet the same way you put it on. Morphine and Epinephrine Once you have stopped the bleeding, the patient is probably still in pain. Select any limb and under injuries on the left side box, see if it says “In Pain”. If so, select the option “Inject Morphine”. If you don’t give the patient morphine, their screen will be blurry, and their aim will be extremely shaky, making them combat ineffective. Once you Inject Morphine, the patient's heart rate will drop. If the patient’s heart rate gets too low, they can go into cardiac arrest and die. To prevent this, we have to raise their heart rate back up to normal. To do this, select “Inject Epinephrine” in the interaction menu to give them epinephrine. For every morphine you give someone, give them one epinephrine. Note: If a person gets too much morphine (4-5) in a short period of time (less than about 30 minutes) they will go into cardiac arrest. After you bandage the patient and give them morphine and epinephrine (if needed) then you are done treating the patient. Have a medic examine the patient as soon as they are no longer busy to make sure they are good and that they don’t need fluids. Broken Legs If your legs were injured, then there is a good chance that you can no longer run and can only walk. If your legs are broken, this will continue even after you are fixed up. The only way to fix this is for a medic to use a person aid kit on you at a designated medical zone. Designated medical zones are usually vehicles that we bring with us during missions. The action can take up to two minutes so this will only happen once we are no longer engaged and it is convenient for us to get you to a medical vehicle. Because you will be moving slowly, make sure to let people around you know. Since we have to get you to a medical zone, you may be stuck walking for a little while. All you can do to avoid this is to not get shot in the legs. What to Do If Someone Else Is Hit If someone near you (ex. your Battle Buddy) is shot and goes down, there is a decent chance they are not dead but just unconscious. First, yell something like "Hey, someone over here is down, need a medic!". If a medic doesn't acknowledge you, say it again, but louder. Keep calling for a medic again and again until a medic acknowledges you, or someone tells you that the medic is busy/dead and to shut up. If a medic is hears you and is available, they will come over and start bandaging the patient. '''Do anything the medic tells you to do. The medic is in charge of the situation and you need to be prepared to help them in any way possible such as by bandaging the patient with them, or dragging the patient out of the line of fire (time to grow a pair). If there is no medic available, DO NOT IMMEDIATELY RUN TO THE AID OF THE PATIENT. Whoever shot the patient is most likely watching his body, waiting for someone to run out and try to save him. First, you must secure the area. The most effective way of doing this is to kill whoever shot the patient. Two other less preferred options are to throw white smoke grenades (white smoke is used for cover) to mask you and your patient's position. The second alternative is to suppress the target with overwhelming fire. Once you are able to safely leave your cover, go to the patient and interact with them key and select “Interactions” and then select “Drag”. Drag the patient to hard cover (NOTE: You can only drag patient backwards) and then Scrollwheel and select “Release” to stop dragging the patient. Next, Interact Key with the patient again and select “Medical”, then select any body part, then select “Check Pulse”. In the top left of the screen it will tell you whether or not the patient has a pulse. If the patient doesn’t have a pulse, try to get a medic over and they will start performing CPR. Sometimes they can be resuscitated, but not always. If the patient does have a pulse, start fixing them up the same you would for yourself. Start by bandaging them up so they are no longer bleeding, then give them morphine to help them with the pain and epinephrine to counter the side effects (slower heart rate) of morphine. If they are still not conscious after you have fixed them up, have a medic look at them ASAP. What to Do If You Die In Arma III, you can go unconscious when you lose lots of blood or are in extreme pain. While you are unconscious, you have no control over your character. Also, you cannot talk verbally to your teammates, however, you can hear teammates near you. If you are unconscious, wait. DO NOT talk to anyone in any way (in game text chat, steam chat, texting, etc). This is considered metagaming and is against the rules. Do not respawn unless you are '''absolutely sure '''that no one will be able to locate you. If you are absolutely sure no one will be able to locate you, press Escape and select "Respawn". If you die, you will respawn back at our base. First go and grab your standard loadout from the arsenal. Next, see if anyone else is nearby. If so, they are either Air Team or they also recently died. Go to them and wait to be picked up by Air Team. If there is no one else, find the closest place to the arsenal where helicopters can land to pick you up. Once you are there (with someone or on your own) wait until a helicopter comes to pick you up. If you haven't been picked up or heard from Air Team for 10 minutes, change you radio frequency to 60 and tell Air Team that you died and need to be re-infilled. Note: If someone you have been waiting with has been waiting for 8 minutes and you have been waiting for 3 minutes, call Air Team when the other person gets to 10 minutes. If you can't get in touch with air team, try changing your frequency to 61. If you still can't get in contact with them after 5 minutes, feel free to grab a helicopter (or whatever vehicle you feel is appropriate) and re-insert yourself to the action. Make sure you contact someone on ground team when you get near the Area of Operations (AO) or we will probably think you're an enemy and shoot you. Mentality No matter how #operatorasfuck you are, eventually you will get shot and die. When you die, you have to re-infill (typically) via helicopter. Sometimes, it may take up to 30 minutes from the time you die, to the time you get back into the action (15-20 minutes is more typical). This system is designed to suck so as to discourage people from being careless and dying for stupid reasons. If you could just teleport back into the action after you die, no one would care about death. We feel that an emphasis on avoiding death is one of the most important aspects of the Arma series which distinguishes it from other shooters. We are playing Arma III, not Call of Duty: Modern Shit Show 69 Screamer Elite 360 No Sc0p3 Edition. Take death seriously. Also, unless you have played a lot of Arma (Arma Life doesn't count) then you will probably suck and die a few times your first mission. If you have never played Arma at all before, then you will probably be scared, clueless, and stressed out the entire time, but for some reason you will love it. Don't worry that's normal. One day, you too will be able to call yourself a bitter vet. Your favorite pass times will be getting yelled at by you're fireteam leader and hiding behind tiny rocks while being shot at. Conclusion Now that you have read this guide you have a solid understanding of how and why we operate the way we do. If you have any questions, look around this wiki for other guides or just ask someone on Teamspeak, or on our forums. Good luck, have fun. We look forward to operating with you! Glossary of Terms FNG = Fucking New Guy Op = Operation 152 = AN/PRC-152 Radio JTAC = Joint Terminal Attack Controller AT/AA = Anti-tank/Anti-Air Triple D's = Designation, Degrees, Distance Category:Role Guide